lafsfandomcom-20200214-history
Godzilla
"I am not in danger, I AM ''THE DANGER!" -Godzilla conversing with Alex and Moro The primary deuteragonist of the Age of the Monsters arc. History Once a dinosaur called a Godzillasaurus living on Lagos Island, Godzilla was mortally wounded by US and Japanese cannon fire during WWII and mutated by the H-Bomb testings in the south Pacific in 1954. Though the H-Bomb tests afterwards were not for testing... they were trying to kill it. In his anger, Godzilla laid waste to Tokyo in November 3rd, 1954, killing thousands in the process before being severely injured by a weapon called the Oxygen Destroyer. However, in 1967, Godzilla reappeared in Saigon during the Vietnam War along with another Kaiju, Anguirus. In the years to come, Godzilla, along with many other Kaiju would appear and reappear all over the world until 2004 when he finally disappeared... only to reappear again in 2014 in the advent of King Ghidorah awakening in modern day. PersonalityCategory:Age of the MonstersCategory:MalesCategory:AlliesCategory:KaijuCategory:Neutral Godzilla is nature's wrath incarnate, striking with the fury of a raging volcano. When regarding humans, he is apathetic to them at best and outright despises them at worst as he can never forgive humankind for making him into what he is today. His temper is the only one to outmatch Moro's. Powers and Abilities Either due to his mutation from the H-Bomb "testings" or natural causes, Godzilla is capable of absorbing radiation like a sponge and metabolize it as a food source should any other methods of food be unavailable. He is also able to release a stream of blue, irradiated plasma from his jaws called an "Atomic Inferno" by the JSDF. In the event his Atomic Inferno is blocked off, Godzilla is able to swallow it and unleash it as shockwave called a "Nuclear Pulse" which is more devastating in close range. He also has a more powerful red variant of his Atomic Inferno called a "Spiral Flame". He is also capable of cellular regeneration if his otherwise nearly impenetrable, armored skin is broken. Godzilla is also able to breathe underwater thanks to his gills and survive the crushing depths of the Marianas Trench. Physically, Godzilla is a mountain of bone and flesh, preferring to fight with his fangs, tail and claws. How he fights is akin to a bear. Voice Actor Bryan Cranston Trivia * While Godzilla's design is reminiscent to his more recent Legendary Pictures design, his powers, origin and personality are more akin to his Heisei incarnation. * Bryan Cranston, who portrayed the character of Joe Brody in the 2014 film voices Godzilla. * Godzilla's conversation with Moro is an ironic reference to Ashitaka and Moro's conversation in the original Princess Mononoke. Quotes (To Alex) "This is my fight, STAY OUT OF IT!" "'Godzilla'? So that's what you humans call me." (To Moro and Alex) "Who do you think you're talking to right now? Who is it you think you see? Do you ''know what I'm capable of? Even if I told you, you wouldn't believe it. Do you know what I could do to you right now? I could destroy you where you stand. No second thoughts. No hesitation. Just one swipe of the claws. One gnash of the fangs. One blast ''of my flame and you would cease to exist. You ''clearly have no idea who you are talking to so let me clarify it for you. I am not in ''danger, human, and wolf, I ''AM THE DANGER! You think I should be afraid of what's coming? No. I am the one you should REALLY be afraid of." * Alexander 'Alex' Killian: Godzilla! It's over! You have to forgive! * Godzilla: 'FORGIVE!?' After what they turned me into? After what they did to me!? You expect me to forgive them!? * Alex: Look around you! It's over! It's all over. You don't have to keep fighting anymore! End this! * Godzilla: Oh I will. (Spikes begin to light up as he turns to the JSDF forces) * Alex: What are you doing!? * Godzilla: Like you said; I'm ending this. Gallery Godzilla2014-atomic-breath-scene.jpg|Godzilla using his Atomic Inferno Godzilla 2014 the king s snarl by sonichedgehog2-d7gesxp.png Sample c7d9e6eda2197663cc23eb94e69aa02d5f767634.jpg|Godzilla fights King Ghidorah for the first time. 4068080-godzilla awakening - godzilla vs. both shinomura.png|Godzilla fighting Shinomura Navigtion Category:Characters Category:Age of the Monsters Category:Kaiju Category:Neutral Category:Males Category:Primals